


死ね!

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's my phone, you know that, right?” Aiba mumbled. His voice was still thick with sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	死ね!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yoko's story about Nino who picked up Aiba's phone and told Yoko, "死ね (die)!"

It was just a light, short buzz at first. Nino had stirred in his sleep at that, but it wasn't enough to wake him up.

Three seconds later, the buzz got longer and more relentless. It started to sound angry and Nino groaned at it, giving back the same amount of anger to it. Nino buried his head deeper to the fluffy surface that he had been resting on, trying to recover his sleep and ignore the buzzing sound.

Then, the phone started to play its default ringtone. The tone was upbeat, loud, and outright _annoying_ that Nino couldn't ignore it anymore.

Nino growled angrily and sat up straight on his bed. He rubbed his face repeatedly while spitting incoherent curses out. He grabbed the flashing phone from the bedside table and it took everything that he had to not just throw it across the room.

Because, seriously, no one - no _fucking_ one - calls Ninomiya Kazunari in the middle of the night. No. One.

Nino slid the screen of the phone and he heard loud noises that made him cringe. He heard a voice trying to get through all the noise, saying something about club and drink and some other things that he didn't give a single fuck at all. He vaguely recognized the voice and it irritated him even more.

What the hell did Yokoyama Yuu want from him at wee hours of the night, really?

It was just absolutely natural when the next heartbeat, Nino unceremoniously spitted out, “ _Die!_ ” and terminated the connection.

Nino turned off the phone and carelessly put it back on the bedside table. He was still grumbling when he scrambled to claim his previous spot; in the warmth of Aiba's embrace.

The moment Nino's back hit the bed, Aiba pulled him close. Aiba put Nino's head under his chin and circled his arms around Nino's shoulders. The call didn't wake him up but Nino's loud death curse did, apparently.

“It's my phone, you know that, right?” Aiba mumbled. His voice was still thick with sleep.

Nino didn't answer immediately. He let the realization sink into him slowly. Then, because his pride was as high as the mountain, he said, “I do. Have a problem with that?”

Surprisingly, Aiba chuckled to that, “He might get confused, you know.”

Nino raised his head and furrowed his eyebrows, “Have a problem with that?”

Aiba pried his eyes open just enough to see Nino's disapproving expression. He chuckled at that and closed his eyes again, all the while guiding Nino's head back to his chest.

“Because, you know, you can call him back and apologize to him because your annoying bandmate picked up your phone even though he doesn't have the right to,” Nino's voice was sharp with threat, “And then you can go to whatever club he talked about. Right now. At fuck AM. Leaving said annoying bandmate alone because he has committed a sin by telling Yokoyama Yuu - who just called at _fuck_ AM, by the way - to just die.”

Aiba chuckled again. He squeezed Nino's body a bit, out of adoration.

“So, do you have a problem with that or what?” Nino challenged.

Aiba's chuckle continued. He pressed his cheek on the top of Nino's head and said, “Nope. Not at all.”

Nino smiled contently because even if he sounded fierce, he wouldn't really like it if Aiba was about to leave him for real. He snuggled impossibly closer to Aiba, trying to melt himself into Aiba and steal all the warmth that Aiba had. He closed his eyes as he listened to Aiba's heartbeats that were starting to even out again and felt every rise and fall of Aiba's chest as Aiba was breathing. It was always the best lullaby in the world for Nino; how close Aiba was to him - close and well and alive.

Then, like an afterthought, Aiba whispered, “And, Nino?”

“Hm?”

“You have the right to.”

Nino smiled, letting the warm sensation of having the right over Aiba - _or his phone calls, to be exact, but who cares about the details, right?_ \- wash over his body.


End file.
